William II
'''William II Visarinovich of Shtajerska '''is a secondary antagonist in the Suicide Forest franchise, appearing in Suicide Forest 2: Electric Boogaloo. He is the brother of Bobbert IV and Frederick VI. Past Childhood William II was the brother of William I, born to the wealthy Shtajerska family in Brazil. After a while, after more descendants to the family were born, the immense army, William II included, attacked China with the hopes of reclaming it as the country of Shtajerska. The attack was successful, and William II became the rightful king of Domzhale City at the age of 18. Military Life William II was already exceptionally trained in combat, yet wanted to enlarge his abilities with firearms, joining the CLASSIFIED army campus, where Lewko, Kirrayo and Netbuse were situated. He never communicated with the first two, yet had a heated rivalry with Netbuse. When the trio were ordered to return to the forest for a second time, William II recieved the task of executing all of them silently. Suicide Forest Franchise Suicide Forest 2 William II appeared in Suicide Forest 2: Electric Boogaloo at the start, being tasked to go there. He immediately took a disliking towards "The Guy", acting hostile toward him instantly. When the squad entered the forest, the effects of the forest seemed to affect William II almost instantly, with him almost shooting "The Guy" to the head. After getting accidentally shot, he had snapped and carried out his objective, wounding Kirrayo heavily. He got shot by Lewko and Netbuse several times, incapacitating him for a good few minutes. As Lewko, "The Guy" and Netbuse tried to leave, William II ambushed them from the back and held Lewko hostage. "The Guy" appeared behind him and knocked him out, leaving William II to bleed out in the forest. Character First Canon Apperance William II first canonically appeared with the introduction of Bobbert IV and the Reform of Shtajerska, and physically first appeared with the main group prepared to enter the forest. Appearance William II has long, blonde, anime-like hair, and is decently tall. He wears casual clothing in the form of a red shirt, plaid shorts and shoes. Personality William II appears to be at least somewhat honorable as seen in his past of fighting, yet has a very short temper. William also appears to share a lesser version of insanity, easily getting overtaken by it in the forest. Relationships Bobby William had a really good relationship with his younger brother Bobbert, teaching him many of his weapon skills and basic facts he knew. He even named him as the heir to the throne of Domzhale. Kirrayo William seems to generally dislike him, showing no remorse in attempting to kill him. Netbuse William also generally dislikes Netbuse, stemming from their history of rivalry. Lewko William shows no hate or disregard towards Lewko, but it's safe to assume he's not fond of him. "The Guy" William finds him incredibely annoying, evidenced by trying to shoot him in the head.